Love for green tea
by darkprincess888
Summary: A whimsical collection of Izuocha oneshots written to satisfy my Love for Green Tea couple! 1. Izuku marks the difference between 'pretty' and 'beautiful'. 2. Ochako takes help from Izuku. For Homework? 3.Ochako loves rainy nights. 4. Izuku hears something better than Ochako's first time 'I love you'.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This little Oneshot collection of mine will have loads of fluff, so brace yourselves! And it will be updated whenever I get time to write! Hope you enjoy it as well!

Disclaimer : Boku No Hero Academia and it's characters are not owned by me.

* * *

 **Pretty Vs. Beautiful**

Izuku Midoriya had always found Ochako Uraraka pretty.

Since the day he had first met her, almost tripping face first on his own two feet. She had saved him without knowing him and had sent him a smile that no one else ever had. And he had been out of his head at that moment.

He had barely uttered out a syllable because his brain had short circuited **_at_** the thought of a pretty girl like her talking to him. He could not even thank her.

With the incident that happens in the entrance exams, he realises that she was kind. Much kinder than he imagined.

When he found out that both her and him had been qualified for UA, he had felt happiness because not only he was going to attend his dream school but also because the pretty girl who had been so kind to him was going to be there as well.

...

Next time he thinks that she looks pretty, she is in her school uniform. She's so glad to see that she waves her arms in front of him, commending him for that powerful punch and blinding him with her smiles. Expextedly, he again loses his ability to speak in front of her.

...

He almost screams when she steps in front of him in her Hero costume. Pink and black. She compliments his costume too but he is hardly able to say anything. At his shameless observation, she looks embarrassed.

But she looks so pretty in her costume that he cannot help but stutter and blush.

...

He notices, that to himself, she always looked pretty. Yes, there were a lot of attractive girls in their classroom and campus but she was different. For some reason, in his eyes, she was prettiest of them all.

Her smile, her big brown eyes, her cute cheeks. Everything about her screamed prettiness. No matter what she wore, she looked pretty and adorable.

...

The first time he thinks she looks beautiful was when she was fighting a Villian thrice her size.

He thought that he must have lost his mind because that's not when you're supposed to think that a girl looks beautiful. But his eyes never leave her. Yes, he must help her but he had his own hands full with a few villians as well.

He's almost slashed with a sword because of being distracted so he makes a quick work of the others and immediately runs to help her.

That's when he sees it.

She dodges the attack from the villian with so much grace that he is stunned. And before he knows what is happening, she effortlessly decks the villian, right on his face.

He falls, knocked out cold and Ochako stands triumphantly.

 _She looks so beautiful!_ His mind screams.

...

Second time happens when he sees her comforting Eri. The girl had a terrible nightmare. Even though it was not a new thing but this time the girl had refused to speak to him completely. She kept sobbing and Izuku felt completely torn up from inside.

That's when Ochako stepped up - like a beacon of hope.

She swiped Eri up in her arms and left for her dorm room, asking everyone to not follow them.

Everyone is anxious, especially Izuku. Tsuyu recieves a message from her later that everything is fine now. Everyone is relieved.

But Izuku wants to see it himself. He's worried about both of them. He wants to make sure that they're okay.

When he knocks the door to her room he receives no answer. So he waits for a few seconds before deciding to step into the room.

He stops dead in his tracks because at the moment his eyes are witnessing the most beautiful scene he had ever seen.

Pale moonlight illuminates their features, enhancing them. Eri is curled up in Ochako's lap, a small smile decorating her features. Ochako had her hands wrapped up protectively around the little girl. A little smile was on her face too.

She looked so beautiful and the scene looked so powerful and serene that Izuku almost fell on his knees.

...

It was after a large scale rescue mission which itself was an aftermath of a massive villian disaster.

Fortunately, there was no loss of life, thanks to the collaboration between rescue heroes, who were putting everything on line to evacuate the citizens with the police force and also the battle Heroes on the front lines risking their lives for the sake of citizens.

In midst of it, he saw her.

She was standing quite away from him. She took off her helmet which was cracked and pulled it up to free herself from it's safe confines. She shook her head to let her hair free and that's when she spotted him staring at her from a distance.

She gave him a brilliant, bright smile.

Her clothes were ripped, she was bleeding due to a slight wound on her head and cuts and bruises were littered across her body. Even from a distance he could see it.

But damn, that smile hit him straight on. It was enchanting. She was enchanting.

That was a smile of a hero after hard earned victory.

And to Izuku, it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

And she was the most beautiful heroine he had ever seen.

And he realised that he's fallen. Fallen head on for her. And it definitely was one of the most 'beautiful' sensations in his life. Much stronger and fierce than those previous 'pretty' ones.

He was in love - with the most beautiful person he had the chance of knowing.

And it was worth it.

* * *

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think about this!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another little oneshot from me for this adorable ship! Hope you like it!

And thank you FaolenBookWolf, chadtayor020, MathewtonSmashBrawler, Sentinel07 and paiialuna. for your reviews!

* * *

 **A Little Homework**

Izuku feels every muscle of his body aching. His legs burn with pain and ragged breaths escape his mouth as he heads towards the class 1-A dorms. The night air soothes him and he closes his eyes to feel it for a moment.

He thinks maybe he should have let the night training session go easier since the class today had been overly exerting. Teachers have been getting strict with their training as well as their academics lately and everyone was being pushed to the edge.

They were all working hard and it definitely had not escaped Izuku's notice. He's been keeping an eye on almost everyone in the class, analysing their improvements and shortcomings.

Though, lately, he's been concerned for Ochako a lot. It made him tense to think that she has been putting a lot of burden on herself. Training for honing her combat skills and quirk is fine but neglecting her body needs was not good. She was definitely not weak. But still, pushing your body to its absolute limit without nourishing it with proper care is hazardous. And he has learned it from first hand experience.

He had been worried about Tsuyu and Kirishima too but they were both holding well. After the incident with Overhaul and Eri's retrieval, he knew that they needed space and a little encouragement by their friends which was whole heartedly provided. And the thing was that both Kirishima and Tsuyu didn't try to hide their feelings at all. It was a good thing.

Although, in Ochako's case, it differed. The problem was... She always smiles. And her smiles are so bright and blinding that they always cover up her feelings of pain and frustration. After her battle with Bakugou, he had directly witnessed it. It troubled him. He had All Might to express his hurt and frustration.

 _'But what about her? Does she has anyone to open upto?'_ His mind would question.

When he enters the dorm, he lets out a loose sigh to quell his thoughts. But his eyes suddenly to go the pair of feet propped upon the edge of the sofa. He peeks over it to see the occupant and immediately covers his mouth to stop a loud gasp from coming out.

Ochako sleeps there without a care in the world. One of her arm was above her head and the other one rested on her stomach. Her face was relaxed which emphasised her childlike innocence. A little bit of drool leaks out of her mouth as she mumbles something in her breath.

 _Aaah! She looks too cute!_

His eyes dart to the math textbook and notebook opened in front of her and he realises that she must have been completing her homework. Although the last sum was unfinished. But since the homework had to be submitted tomorrow Izuku had to wake her up with some definite reluctance on his part.

"Uraraka-san?"

"Hm..."

"Uraraka-san. Wake up?" He grabbed her shoulder and shook it softly, unconsciously noting the difference in the size.

She let out a whine and Izuku found himself flushing red.

But she did open her eyes. As soon as her vision came to focus and realising that he was hovering a over her she immediately shot up, banging her head against his in the process.

"Ouch!" They both rubbed their temples and before Ochako could apologise, Izuku let out a laugh which after a few moments, she sheepishly returned.

"What were you doing out here so late at night?" He asked, curious because this homework can be done at room as well.

She shyly smiled and said, "I was waiting for you."

Izuku found himself getting flustered at her words, his heart beat booming loudly in his ears.

Maybe she anchored the implications of her words and flailed her hands all around in an attempt to correct herself but Izuku found himself telling her.

"Don't apologise please. Uraraka-san, you're words made me happy."

She stopped her excessive movements and stared up at him in wonder. Snapping out of it, she picked up her notebook and pointed at the unfinished problem.

"Um, I was waiting for you because I need help with this."

"Ah. I can see that." Izuku said softly, a fond smile creeping upon his lips because it felt good to know that she came to him for help.

They sat there together for ten minutes of brain storming before the the homework is done for good and they travel the stairs talking about stuff related to tomorrow. At the point of separation Ochako turns to him and says, "Thank you so much for today! I really needed help with that."

"Of course, there was no problem. If you need help again, I'll be there."

She nods cutely with her cheeks a little more pink than usual and walks to her room.

He stares at her retreating figure and whispers whimsicaly.

"Anyways, I'll always be there for you."

* * *

So, how was it? Please don't hesitate to share your thoughts with me!


	3. Chapter 3

Personally speaking, I'm super fond of rainy seasons and for some weird reason...I really love rainy nights. So here's a little Izuocha from me!

* * *

 **In to the Rainy Night**

Ochako has always loved the rain. She doesn't understand the reason but seeing tiny drops of water fall from the skies was oddly comforting to her.

The sound of rain drops hitting against leaves of trees and the pleasant smell that earth emitted after the first rains in a while - the petrichor, had attracted her very strongly.

And not to mention how amazing it felt to have raindrops striking against her skin. It made her sing in delight.

Having a frog like quirk made Tsuyu enjoy the natural shower very much. She remembers a particular incident when they had an unexpected rain and both her and Tsuyu being rain lovers were ecstatic. They had ended up completely drenched in rain and got an earful from Iida but if you ask Ochako, then, it was worth it.

So, when she woke up in the middle of the night only to find it raining, she couldn't help but wish to spend some time admiring it. So, she had tip toed down the stairs, scared that elevator would make noise and carefully unlatched the front door and took a seat on the stairs.

...

Izuku grabbed a large water bottle from the fridge and transferred a little amount into his small one. He took a gulp and then closed the lid and placed large one back inside. Picking up his small one, he moved towards the lift when his eyes flicked towards the main door.

To his horror, it was open.

So placing the bottle into a corner he silently stepped up to inspect the issue, his one for all roaring beneath his skin, ready to burst out if needed.

He peeked the from the slight gap and instantly recognised the silhouette of the person in front of him.

And without thinking, he swung open the door.

...

She is not aware of how much time has passed since she arrived here but the little droplets falling down kept her company.

"Uraraka-san?"

The sudden call of her name startled her enough to jump. She immediately swiveled only to face to face with a concerned Izuku.

"Oh, Deku-kun. It's you."

She relaxed. But he was still worried.

"Why are you here out so late at night?"

Detecting the concern in his voice, she felt it necessary to reassure him.

"Nothing to worry about. I just...like watching the rain."

"Rain?" He seemingly bought her answer and stepped down to sit beside her, still at a respectable distance.

She remembers that a while ago, he would get all flustered up and even ask for her permission to keep her company. But seeing him now...makes her heart beat faster. He's matured so much. Now he understands that he's wanted and his presence is very much appreciated.

"Yes, I love rain!" She tells him with enthusiasm.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

He chuckles at her response and she tilts her in confusion.

"I'm sorry...I just found it weird that you love rain?"

"Eh? You find it weird?"

At her tone Izuku feels a unexplainable urge to clear it.

"No! Not in a wrong way! I mean, um, I just...I've always related you to sun and light? I mean you're so bright and sunny all the time that I just associated you with it. Not with rain."

 _Bright and sunny?_

Ochako feels her cheeks burning pink at his words but she tries to control it to the best of her ability.

"Well, you're right. I like sunny and warm days but rain is just...beautiful? I love how life blooms after every rain. I love greenery of the nature and also how creatures become more alive. I don't know why...I mean I can't give you an exact reason but I adore rainy days and nights."

And before Izuku can reply, she jumps outside to enjoy the feel of rainy shower from the heavens.

"Uraraka-san! Don't! You'll get wet!"

Izuku yells out in worry but the twinkling sound of her laughter stuns him into silence. He watches her running around in rain with a small smile on his face before she turns her attention back to him.

She waves her hand to invite him but he shakes his head in denial. She pouts in response and he gives in.

 _Damn, he never even stood a chance._

As he steps out in rain, the droplets falling over his eye lids make him close them to savour the feel. A shiver runs down his spine as a slight wind blows and chills him up.

But his breath hitches when a warm touch engulfs his hand. His green eyes open up to stare at the shy brown ones. Her face is covered in tiny droplets as they run down. She looks so alluring that it actually drives him breathless. He squeezes her hand with his other one and the scarred one reaches out to brush back some of the wet hair sticking to her face.

She turns bright red at his actions so he suddenly pulls back. But they don't let go of each other, reveling in the sensation of the rain and basking in each other's presence for a while before he tugs at their entwined hands.

"Come on Uraraka-san. Let's go. It's getting late."

So they head to the dorms again, wet, and hand in hand, smiling uncontrollably.

A rainy night scripting itself into their memories.

 **Unforgettable**.

* * *

Finally, the end. It wasn't supposed to be so big but I don't regret it!

I'm so sorry! I can't help myself. I just keep writing pointless fluff!


	4. Chapter 4

_**I found this prompt and thought it screamed Izuocha!**_

 _ **"You just called my mom, Mom. That's, like, better than when you said you loved me for the first time."**_

* * *

 **Beyond "I love you's"**

Izuku watches from the doorstep with an embarrassed smile on his face. Well, it was worth any embarrassment to watch his fiancee being hugged to death by his Mom, which she returned with the same enthusiasm.

 _Fiancee._

It is a big word. If you would've told the fourteen year old Izuku that one day he'd be a great hero and would fall in love with someone who would return it with the same intensity then he would've sadly smiled and shook his head at you.

There are times when he still has a hard time believing that this is reality. This is a part of his life. In fact he is the one living this unbelievable story.

And one of the most beautiful part of this story is Uraraka Ochako or soon to be Midoriya Ochako.

The thought itself is enough to make him blush beet red.

He had proposed her a week ago. Not on a date or with a romantic dinner but rather after a catastrophe caused by a Villian organisation. The largest one after the destruction of the league of villains previously.

The battle had left them scarred and bleeding and bruised. But the exhilaration of the win and the adrenaline rushing through his veins helped him finally conquer his fear and finally pull out the ring he had with him for almost seven months now.

She had been stunned and he had panicked but then she had smiled the brightest he had ever seen her doing and it was enough to realise that he was fearing for nothing.

So they were both given a week holiday for their participation and hard work in the battle and they first decided to inform their parents of it, Inko being the first on list.

Seeing both of the most precious females in his lives smile and chat over dinner like it was the most ordinary thing ever made his insides turn into mush.

When his Mom brought out the dessert - Strawberry shortcake - Ochako squealed in delight.

"Mhmm…this is so good! Mom! You need to tell me your recipe for this."

Her words froze bother the Midoriyas in their places. A sudden sob from Inko startled Ochako and she turned scarlet.

"Oh I'm sorry! I just…I crossed the line, didn't I?"

Inko gathered the younger woman in her arms.

"Oh no! Ochako! I'm so glad that you called me Mom! Seriously sweetie!"

As Izuku looked upon the scene, his heart swelled up with so much happiness that he was hardly able to control himself from crying.

…

It was in the night, after Inko had retired in her room, that Ochako tentatively approached Izuku.

"Izuku, a-are you mad?"

"Of course not Ochako. What makes you think that."

He tries to reassure her because he did not like the nervousness she was showing in front of him. This is not how they behaved. This is not how she should be in front of him.

"Um, I-I really wasn't thinking when I called your Mom, Mom. I just said it out on a whim. I'm sorry if I've upset you."

She said looking down as if the ground was the most interesting thing out here.

Without thinking Izuku placed her hand under her chin to level her eyes with his emerald ones.

"You know, You just called my mom, Mom. That's, like, better than when you said you loved me for the first time."

Ochako had her eyes wide in surprise.

"Really?" she asked, still unbelieving of his words.

"Yes." He breathed out, lost in her brown eyes. But continues, "Because it makes me feel like you're already a part of my family.

Ochako launches herself onto his chest, touched by his words and overwhelmed by the mess of feelings storming inside her heart.

…

When in morning Izuku comes down with a messy bed head, he is greeted with the sight of Ochako and his mom cooking together. All bright smiles and giggles.

And a warm smile stretches across his face as he hears Ochako's voice echoing throughout the house repeating the word 'Mom' again and again.

* * *

 _ **Another pointless fluff. *rolls eyes* What's wrong with me?!**_

 _ **And I have posted another longer 2k+ oneshot if you all would be interested to read called 'The twinkling stars above'.**_

 _ **Anyways, tell me your thoughts, okay?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Another fluffy shot coming your way! Brace yourselves! And sorry for this mess!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Tie the Tie**

Izuku runs frantically around his room, his brows are knitted together in panic.

He straightens his clothes and the point to be noted here is that he is dressed in a crisp white shirt and a pair of black pants. His mass of the curly green hair was gelled and slicked back, even though it did not make much of a difference, since his hair has always been even harder to control than the One for All, itself.

But hey, at least he has made an attempt.

Finally he finds what he has been looking for.

A neck tie.

It was dark green in colour, matching up with his hair nicely, giving him an overall agreeable appearance. Well, it was not every day he made efforts to dress up. Today is an important day, though.

All Might has invited him to an important event and had said something about it being a good opportunity, for Izuku's introduction to his former sidekicks and closest confidants.

His black coat is resting on the bed, ready to be worn, as Izuku fumbles around with the green long tie, trying to tie it in his usual fashion when a soft knock resounds through his room.

"Deku-kun?" a familiar voice reaches his ears before he yells out a "Come in." before thinking twice.

Ochako pokes her head inside and gives him a smile before entering.

"All Might is waiting for you. In the common room. He asked me to fetch you. Are you done yet?"

"Oh, okay, I'm almost done here, um, it's just-" as he struggles with his tie, Ochako looks alarmed.

"No. No. No." She exclaims out before closing the distance between them and swats his hand away lightly before grabbing the two ends of the tie and pulling them closer.

In recent times, Izuku has grown much taller than her, almost one and a half head. Maybe she had misjudged the difference in height between them and the slight tug forced Izuku to come face to face with her.

The sudden closeness startles both of them as she loosens the tie and stumbles back mumbling a quick sorry. Both of them were blushing red and being a mess.

But then she steps closer again, insistent on helping him, this time standing upon her tippy toes rather than pulling him down.

"Sorry to say Deku-kun, but you know, you really don't know how to tie a Tie." She laughs and Izuku feels him heart clench.

Maybe it was an unconcious need to be closer to her, or a conscious want to accommodate her for her own convenience, or perhaps a combination of both, that, Izuku did not know.

He is close to her, so close that he can notice how pink her cheeks are and how bright her eyes shine. When a soft scent of flowers and sunshine reaches him, Izuku knows that he is in deep trouble. No questions asked.

Sometimes, the whimsical ways his heart behaves, really scares him. He cherishes her, beyond what he had ever imagined, but that is not what surprises him.

Because she deserves it. She deserves the world to adore her and treasure her. And he will never accept anything less than that for her.

What shocks him is the amount of affection and devotion he gets from her. He is not sure if he should be the recipient of that adoration.

When he looks at her, the bright smiles directed at him, the way her tongue is poking out and how her eyes are narrowed in concentration...all for him, he feels as if the warmth blooming in his chest is not enough.

After all, to a woman who deserves the world, how can his small heart, the one which is already dedicated to save people can ever be enough?

"There, all done!" She fixes his tie again and helps him inside his coat. He grabs a few things and they exit the room together.

It is then, she turns to him and gives him one of those sweetest smiles that makes his heart lurch into his throat.

"Take care, Deku-kun." Her voice is soft and so full of fondness that Izuku is barely able to ground himself from smashing their lips together and letting all his feelings pour out.

But fortunately or unfortunately, he is still not courageous and stupid enough.

But he knows what he wants to have.

So, he hopes, that one day, he will be enough for the world he wants to save and also for her. That would be the day, when he'll ask her if she would want him to be by her side.

He wants to be a part of her life.

And sometimes, he dreams, that she wants to be a part of his as well.

He wants to tell her.

 _You already are._

But the words get struck in his throat.

Though, the tie knot around his neck reminds him of something.

"Thank you! Uraraka-san!" He smiles at her, letting it reach her, his feelings wrapped up in the sheer veil of gratefulness.

...

His eyes follow the passing sceneries, as All Might drives the car to their destination. Of all the things, it does not escape the older man's notice.

"So, finally someone tied the Tie for you?"

* * *

 _I have no idea what made me write this but I liked it!_

 _And I really am glad for your constant encouragement!_ _️_ _️_ _️_

 _Thank you and please don't forget to comment!_


End file.
